


Little Black Dress

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Dating Abby Triptych [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Community: purimgifts, F/F, Purim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first opportunity you've had in weeks to go out with your girlfriend, but she is still at her home, and you are stuck in traffic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/gifts).



> Writing Abby and Ziva is always a treat. I'm glad I was able to do it again, especially for purimgifts. They are so fun to play with. Plus, this gave me the perfect opportunity to go searching for lovely shots of Cote de Pablo that I haven't seen before. I will always be up for that kind of chore…
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, who will be thanked appropriately after the reveal.

"We're gonna be late!" Abby's whine would be adorable if she was close enough to kiss into silence. This is the first opportunity you've had in weeks to go out with your girlfriend, but she is still at her home, and you are stuck in traffic. "We're gonna miss _everything_!"

"I am going as quickly as I can, Abby," you reply, biting back the sarcasm you can feel burning in your throat. 

"Can't you use your badass Mossad skills to get here sooner? Or drive the way you normally do?"

You can't help the snort of amusement at her questions. "Abby, I was a Mossad officer, not a superhero. I will be there as soon as I can. If we have to, we can skip the restaurant and grab something on the way to the club."

That seems to mollify her for the moment and she lets you hang up the phone just as the traffic begins to pick up again. It still takes nearly another thirty minutes before you reach her house, and your belly is grumbling when you shut off your car.

Walking into her house, you're surprised that she hasn't pounced on you already. "Abby?"

She walks in from the kitchen, munching on a piece of celery with peanut butter slathered all over it, and stops dead in her tracks to stare at you. She manages to swallow the bite she's already taken and swipes her free hand across her mouth.

"Um, Ziva?" she asks, voice much huskier than you would expect. "What're you wearing?" She blinks and shakes her head slightly. "I mean, you look hot, amazingly, smokingly hot. But, um, what's with the salsa dancer look?"

You glance down at your clothes. The black fringed dress was an impulse buy a few months ago, but you've not had a chance to wear it until now. And you can't very well wear such a dress without the heels to match it, especially if you're going to be dancing with your statuesque girlfriend.

"You said we were going out to dance at a club tonight. Is this too informal?"

"No, Z, just the opposite. We're going to listen to this metal band from Wisconsin tonight. It's their first national tour. And by dancing, I meant mosh pit. You'll get eaten alive in that outfit. That, or I'll have to kill anyone that even looks at you, let alone tries to touch you."

You barely resist the urge to laugh at her adorable display of bravado. She has clearly been taking lessons from Tony. "I would not want you to hurt anyone, Abby," you finally manage to say without any hint of amusement in your voice. "But I only have the clothes I'm planning to wear home tomorrow."

"If I have to, I'll put you in my clothes. Tell me you have other shoes."

"My combat boots are in the car."

"Yes!" she says, jumping with a fist in the air. "At least that'll be a start."

She takes your keys and races past you out the door. You only allow yourself a moment to pout over not being able to wear the dress for Abby tonight, but the memory of her initial reaction makes you smile again. Abby comes back into the house and grabs your hand, practically dragging you behind her into the bedroom.

"Strip!"

Smirking, you do as she asks, letting the little dress land in a puddle at your feet. Abby's gasp of surprise is your only indication that she's noticed your lack of a bra. She licks her lips, eyes going dark with desire, then shakes her head and returns to rummaging through your overnight bag. You gather up your dress and remove your shoes, padding over to set them on the bed.

"Okay," she says, voice cracking on that single word. "You've got some normal clothes in here. Get dressed while I make us some wraps to eat on the way."

Before you can answer, she bolts out of the room. You slip into your cargo pants and boots. After a moment's consideration, you slip on the t-shirt and light hoodie you brought with you, but forego your bra. With your boots on, you're still shorter than she is, but she likes it when you grind up behind her while you're dancing. And when she feels your unfettered nipples against her back…

"Come on, Ziva!" Abby calls. "Let's go!"

With a smile, you head out of the bedroom.

* * *

  
  
Image initially from [here](http://www.fanpop.com/spots/cote-de-pablo/images/6211554/title/cote-de-pablo-photo)  



End file.
